


ERE

by stonecoldletters



Series: KageHina: Take Me to Church [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (◕‿◕✿), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Great Tags, Jealous Hinata is Cute Hinata, Light Angst, M/M, Might have smut but idk lol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Senpai Teach me How to Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonecoldletters/pseuds/stonecoldletters
Summary: Everything can be solved by a competition.





	1. Chapter 1

"Kageyama Shoyou."

Shoyou's cheeks heated up again as he whispered his new name. He was starting to get pretty sure he must really looked like a blushing bride as what Tsukki have scoffed off earlier in the party.

He was staring at his phone, looking at the photo message Kenma had sent with a bunch of hearts and sparkles that made him a hundred percent sure was typed by Kuroo. It was a picture taken on a seat in the church, probably just after their kiss. They were facing the audience, Tobio's eyes are smiling while he was looking down, as red as Nekoma's team uniform. He ploped down the bed and wailed into his pillow, his feet pounding repeatedly onto the matress. He didn't even hear when the door of the bathroom opened and Tobio walked into the room drying his hair. He stopped at the foot of the bed, watching his husband plop around the bed like a fish out of water. 

"Oi."

Shoyou flinched and stopped moving all of a sudden, his face now buried into the other's pillow.

Tobio's face broke into a playful grin as he watched his reaction. "Oi Bakageyama."

Shoyou whipped his head towards him in a fast motion making him almost stepped back. He was pouting and his cheeks are tainted with red. "Wha-" he wailed again. "Stop it. You should have been a Hinata. Why did i ever lose to that bet?"

"Because you secretly really want to have my name." Tobio chuckled as he sat on the bed beside his husband, looking at all the crease and mess he made doing his antics.

"I-" Shoyou was about to protest but stopped as he remembered how they had a bet to determine who's gonna take on the name of the other.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hi. Na. Ta. To. Bi. Oooo~" Hinata chanted in a singsong voice, while laying on the couch, his head on Kageyama's lap. The latter was busily typing on his phone. 

"What?" Kageyama stopped and looked down at him. 

"Hinata Tobio." he grinned up at him. 

Kageyama just chuckled and flicked him on the forehead. "You're the one whose gonna take my name dumbass." he said before getting his attention back to his phone. 

"You are~" he insisted. 

"You are." Kageyama replied, eyes still focused on his phone. 

"You are. Hinata Tobio." he grinned up wider, reaching up to pinch Kageyama's cheeks. 

The raven haired pressed the sent button for the long message he was typing for their hired marriage coordinator and put down the phone before focusing his attention on his fiancè who's currently grinning at him from ear to ear. He rolled his eyes before crouching down to kiss the tip of his nose. "How about a bet? The loser takes the name of the winner." Kageyama asked.

Hinata's eyes widened. Of course. He loves having competition with him. He sat up and faced him properly, bouncing with excitement. "Yes!"

Kageyama grinned. "The first one to kiss the other lost."

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. "Ehhhh?" 

Kageyama chuckled, reaching to pinch his fiancè's cheeks as he had done earlier. "This is the bet. From today on, I won’t touch you and kiss you and you'll do the same. The first one to give in before our wedding will take the name of the other."

Hinata was quiet as he thought about the bet, hands fidgeting on his shirt. "Not even hugs?" he pouted, looking at him with puppy eyes.

' _Resist_.' Kageyama thought. "Nope. Not even hugs or holding hands."

Hinata visibly deflated as he whinned. Kageyama chuckled. "We can change the bet if you want." 

"No. Let's do it." Hinata said with eyes full of determination after a long strings of groan. "But.." he trailed off, looking anywhere but the man in front of him.

"But?" Kageyama asked. 

"O-one last kiss before we start?" Hinata mumbled before looking through his lashes at him. 

Kageyama couldn't help but grin. "Come here dumbass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (◕‿◕✿)(◕‿◕✿)(◕‿◕✿)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is starting to get frustrated. Kageyama is being Kageyama.

"Hinata?" Yamaguchi sat beside him, followed by Tsukishima. 

He was currently sulking in a corner of a bar after being invited by their former teammates for a night out. "Yes?" he smiled at him as he scooted to give them more space. 

"Umm. Can we ask something? I- I mean Tsuki here wants t-" he stopped when he heard Tsukishima cliked his tongue. He looked at him apologetically before clearing his throat. "Sorry Tsuki. Hinata, is it ok- I mean I just wanna ask if you and Kageyama are okay?"

Hinata's eyes automatically zeroed in on the mentioned raven now chatting on the bar with somebody hidden from his view by the people dancing in the middle of the bar. He pouted again and slumped on his seat. "Why do you ask?"

Yamaguchi smiled a bit embarassed at him, "'cause.. Umm.."

"Because both of you aren't being disgusting tonight." Tsukishima said in monotone.

Hinata straighten up his seat and glared half hartedly at Tsukishima. "What?"

Yamaguchi laughed trying to ease the two. "He, Kei just means you aren't interacting much. Like how you always do. Did you two get into a fight?"

Hinata sighed and went back to his slumped position. He looked at the bar again and watched his incredibly good looking fiancè took two glasses of drinks from the bartender. "No." he answered.

Yamaguchi looked at him worriedly. "Y-you can tell us if you need anyone to talk to. We're just worried because you are gonna be wed soon."

"Everything's okay between us, dont worry." Hinata smiled at them. Kageyama then reached their table and put one of the glass in front of him before seating on a chair opposite him. Hinata pouted again and whispered. "Bakageyama."

"N-nice to see you again Kageyama." Yamaguchi stuttered, wanting to ease the apparent tension. "How was work?"

Kageyama smiled a bit at him. "It's all going well."

"That's great." Yamaguchi replied cheerfully while Tsukishima rolled his eyes at them. 

"Come on Yamaguchi. Let's leave the love birds on their own. We're disturbing the nest." he said before standing up and walking to the other table where their other former teammates are. Yamaguchi followed after immediately, a bit relieved to leave the tension.

Hinata just watched their backs before slumping back to his seat, looking at anything but the man before him.

 

It's been two weeks since their bet and Kageyama had adhere to his word ever since.

 

He was still as sweet as ever. Cooking breakfast for him, giving him random small gifts after work, watching movies with him until they both fell asleep at the couch but never, not even once, after that last passionate kiss they had, had he touched him.

He even moved to sleep on another room.

Hinata is starting to get frustrated.

"Are you okay?" Kageyama asked, blue eyes watching him from across the table.

"No." he answered. _'Just kiss me already Bakageyama._ ' he wanted so much to add but his pride won’t let him. "I dont feel well." he lied.

Kageyama's eyebrow furrowed in worry. He leaned across the table to reach for his forehead but stopped halfway - "Let's go home then." he said standing up. 

Hinata bit his lower lip in frustration. He was about to stand up when he heard a familiar cheery voice.

"Tobio chan~" Oikawa called before hugging Kageyama from behind. This playful gesture made Hinata want to scream at the newcomer. Kageyama shrugs Oikawa off making the brunette chuckle. "Aww so cold to me." he then sat down the chair beside the one Kageyama was occupying earlier before facing Hinata. "Hello chibi." he smiled charmingly at him.

Hinata smiled back forcedly at him before noticing Iwaizumi shaking hands with Kageyama. When did he start noticing every single thing touching his fiancè? His attention went back to Oikawa when he suddenly clapped excitedly and pulled Kageyama down to sit. "How about we play a drinking game?" 

"We are actually about to get going. Shoyou's not feeling well." the raven interfered. 

"It's okay. We can play for a bit." he said, his smile too wide to look natural. Kageyama looked at him worriedly. 

"Yay!" Oikawa cheered and made Iwaizumi sit beside Hinata. "So let's just play.. um.. how about we let the person choose if he'd rather drink a glass of beer or do a consequence." the pretty brunette said smiling like predator. Everyone agreed so they get into it.

After some round of the game, Hinata was starting to feel better except for seeing the occasional brushes of Oikawa's knee into Kageyama, or his playful slaps into his arm. Every one of it, Hinata remembers. It was then Iwaizumi's turn to order Kageyama around. "Kiss Hinata, or drink this." he said pushing a glass of beer in the middle of the table. 

"That's too easy Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined but neither of the two was paying attention to their surrounding anymore. Both are staring longingly into the other, blue eyes scorching the orange ones. 

It is the look of pure want Hinata have seen a lot of times during their heated moments of loving one another.

"To-" he was about to call out his name when all of a sudden, Kageyama was already halfway finished drinking the tall glass of beer.

"Ehhhhh?" Oikawa screeched as they watched, amazed at the sudden turn of event. He looked at Hinata who was now looking down at his fidgeting fingers, lips pulled down a bit. 

"Done." Kageyama set down the now empty glass wiping his lips.  "Who’s next?" he asked looking at Oikawa. The latter just looked around the table carefully, seeing the tension rose. 

"Nah." he grinned wide and stood up his seat. "Let's end the game. I had lots of fun with you two. Come on Iwan-chan." 

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi close to him as they walk towards the bar. "I think those two needs a time of their own."

 

“Shoyou?” Kageyama called his fiancé, watching him fidgets across him. “I’m sorry-“

“Let’s go home.” Hinata stood up and started walking towards the exit.

“I’ll follow you on the car. I’m just gonna tell the others we are going first.” He heard Kageyama shout over the music making him stop just before the door. He looked back to see him talking to their seniors, smiling as he talk. He was then pulled into a hug by some, making Hinata’s grip on the door handle tighten.

"Bakageyama." he whispered, voice drowned by the loud lively music of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (◕‿◕✿) hehe


End file.
